


mode of ... [ power ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Dentro de la cancha, quien lleva el rol dominante —gracias a su habilidad— es Midorima. Pero, fuera de los entrenamientos o partidos, quién es el dominante —para sorpresa de todos— es Kazunari.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 4





	mode of ... [ power ]

Dentro de la cancha, quien lleva el rol dominante —gracias a su habilidad— es Midorima. Pero, fuera de los entrenamientos o partidos, quién es el dominante —para sorpresa de todos— es Kazunari.

Takao, con su altura y personalidad que parecen discordar un poco, es quién manda. No solo es quien lleva las riendas, sino que es el _amo_ y Shin-chan es su _mascota_.

Fue sorpresivo en un inicio, pero con el tiempo se han ido acostumbrando a esa especie de juego de _amo_ y _mascota_ que, y pasados los años, Midorima teme ser castigado con severidad por el menor.

Aún recuerda la sensación del frío cuero golpear su piel y abrir heridas que después serán curadas (y besadas con tanto cariño) por Kazunari. Shintarō no puede evitar ser un tanto sumiso con alguien que tiene una personalidad tan dominante y unos ojos que parecen verle el alma y todos los pecados que carga.

Y no puede estar más agradecido de ser la _mascota_ de alguien que, si bien es severo a la hora de castigarle, también es demasiado amable para cuidarle. Aún si todos creen que su dinámica de pareja es igual que su dinámica como compañeros de equipo.


End file.
